its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Show XXI
Show XXI of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, March 11th, 2017 at 5:30PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel, Nick Arganbright, Amanda Iman, and Addie Peelle, and directed by Nick. While Nick had co-written a segment the previous month, this was the first time he (as well anyone other than Jerome) wrote an episode of a series. Nick's script was so long that it was broken into two parts, with both performed in the same month. To date, this is the only time two episodes of the same segment have occurred in the same monthly performance (not counting IABD Roulette). Nick also wrote the ''Splunk commercial. Additionally, Amanda and Addie had pitched a new commercial segment, improv-ing a sample episode. Jerome used much of their improv in the initial ad, so they have co-writing credit for the first IABDPR. The role of Zee was written for Colleen Dunne. She was not asked to audition for it. The entire cast, including guest stars, were in The Scary Dead, and there was no one left to make zombie noises. The audience was asked to provide this noise themselves. This month saw the penultimate episode of The Scary Dead, but due to cast availability, two major roles, Steven and Karyn, had substitute performers. Katelyn Hamilton's absence was unplanned. Besides Karyn, she would also have played Allison in Georgie's Jabs, ''the host also being played by a substitute performer this month. The commercial was not rescheduled when Nathan Haley became unavailable, which occurred after the script was written but before the cast list went out, because it already had been once before. Kristin Green was considered a troupe member for the first time in this live show, having guest starred three times previously, as well as assisting with music. She was made Music Director, too. '''Segments' * Universe Journey ''"It's All About Zee Part 1" * Commercial ''IABDPR ''"Rubbing Chicken" * ''The Scary Dead "Descent Into Chaos" * Commercial Splunk ''"Splunk" * ''Universe Journey ''"It's All About Zee Part 2" * Commercial ''Georgie's Jabs "Gamer Girl Allison" * The Topnotch Tangler ''"Perfect Weather" '''Performers' This show was narrated by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: Nathan Haley, Katelyn Hamilton, Wendy Parks, Virgil Von Hartzel Guest Stars * Colleen Dunne was the twenty-fourth guest star and this was her first appearance. She played Zee in Universe Journey ''and Karyn in ''The Scary Dead. * Spencer Teeters was the twenty-sixth guest star and this was his first appearance. He played Temperment in The Topnotch Tangler ''and an extra in Coco's group in ''The Scary Dead. * Shannon Marie Watts was the eighth guest star and this was her fifth appearance. She once again played Meredith in The Scary Dead. * Nick Wray was the thirteenth guest star and this was his second appearance. He played Danny in The Scary Dead. * Heidi Yang was the twenty-fifth guest star and this was her first appearance. She played Hermie in the second part of Universe Journey ''and an extra in Courtney's group in ''The Scary Dead. S'uggested Music' Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained. Category:Monthly Show